


Malekiths child

by villainelffangirl



Category: Thor - Fandom, Thor The Dark World
Genre: Cross breeding, F/M, Kidnapping, impregnate, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainelffangirl/pseuds/villainelffangirl
Summary: The reader is one of Frigga’s handmaids. During the dark elf attack you are kidnapped by Malekith’s men. When you awake Malekith asks something of you that would make you a traitor to Asgard.Probably my worst summary so far lol





	Malekiths child

My day in at the castle started like any other. Cleaned the halls, tidied the bedrooms and tended to the needs of the kind Queen Frigga. That was until prince Thor brought a human woman to Asgard. The woman somehow managed to absorb an element known as the Aether. An ancient force of unknown power. This bought the dark elves straight to our door. 

I was on my way back towards Frigga’s chamber when the elves attacked. They slaughtered many guards before Malekith himself made it to Frigga’s chambers. I tried desperately to get the lady Jane and the queen before the soldiers did, but I was too late. The bodies of fallen Asgardian soldiers covered the floor in front of the queens door. As I crept through the door my blood turned cold. A vicious beast held the queen as the elven king stood before her. 

“Where is the Arther?” He asked. His voice dark and deep. 

“I’ll never tell you”, the queen said, defying the brute in front of her. 

“I believe you”, was all the king said before his troll stabbed the queen through her spine. I shrieked, alerting the emermy to my presence. 

“No!” I heard a man yell from behind me. I turned and saw thor. Using Mjölnir, he sent a bolt of lightening towards Malekith, striking and burning the side of his face.  
In that moment of chaos nobody noticed the elvish soldier creep up from behind and strike me across the back of my skull. 

When I came to I found myself on the floor of a small spacecraft, a pair of elven guards standing above me. The guards said something in their elvish tongue. The each grabbed my arms and forced me to stand. 

The guards dragged me through the ship until we came to someone’s sleeping quarters. As we entered Malekith stood there with his back towards us as he removed parts of his armour, placing them on a bench besides him. The room was made of the same dark metals as the rest of the ship. The only furniture was a strange bed and the bench. Malekith turned to look at us. The side of his face was burnt and scared from Thor’s lightening strike. The guards pushed me roughly through the door and left, closing it behind them. 

“Why am I here?” I asked timidly. “I’m not a healer. I can’t do anything for your face”. The elvish ruler said nothing as he removed the final piece of his armour leaving him shirtless in front of me. 

“I have no need for an Asgardian healer”, he said looking me up and down as he sized me up. “You aren’t much to look at. It seems my soldiers just grabbed the first female they saw. I guess you will have to do”.

“Do for what?” I asked backing away from him. 

“My people are close to extinction and I need to show them that there is hope by bringing a son into egsistance. even if that means I have to.......cross bread”, he said looking down at me. My jaw dropped. 

“I won’t do it”, I snarled at him trying desperately to sound brave. “I will never lie with a murderer like you let alone birth you a child”.

“I may be a ‘murderer’ but I am no rapist”, he started to circle around me slowly. “I much prefer cries of pleasure”, I flinched when felt his hand play with a strand of my (H/C) hair. “To shrieks of agony from the women I am dominating”, he whispered in my ear, sending a shiver up my spine. “But if you do not comply I will force myself on you every day until I know you are with child”. My blood turned cold as ice at his words, knowing he was telling the truth. 

“If I do this I ask for one thing”, my body shook with fear that I could no longer hide. 

“Depends on what it is”, he said behind me. I felt his strong hands untie my apron, letting it fall to the floor. 

“I wish for you to spare the civilian population of Asgard”, I said nervously. His hands grabbed me by my hips, spinning me around to face him. 

“I will try and arrange something”, he said before he lifted up my body and placed me ontop of the bench, skattering his pieces of armour. In no time he had lifted up my skirt, reaching for my undergarments. I bit my lip nervously as he slid them down my legs and discarded them on the floor. He roughly pushed me back to lie on his bench as he pulled my hips right to the edge and through my legs over his shoulders. “Last chance to object. Once I start I won’t stop”, he said looking down at me. I stayed quiet as he removed his rod from his pants. He was already very hard. Malekith rammed his rod into my Body and started thrusting wildly. Not once giving me chance to grow accustomed to his size. He was thrusting with so much forced that had he not been holding onto my legs I would have been pushed over the other end of the bench. I cried out with every rough thrust into my body. 

I closed my eyes, imagining that the man before me was an Asgardian warrior. Someone like Hogun ,fandral or even the mighty Thor. 

I whimpered and moaned as large his hands traveled over my body. One soon met my cheek. 

“Open your eyes”, he ordered as he grabbed my face. I opened my eyes and looked deep into his white and black elven eyes. “I want you to see what I am doing to you”. 

He ran his hands up along my legs. He grabbed hold of one of my ankles and placed a gentle kiss against it before moving my legs to wrap around his waist. Malekith grabbed hold of my hips and plunged his rod deeper inside of me. 

I tossed my head from side to side as my body trembled in total ecstasy. I covered my eyes with my hands as I tried to hold back my screams. 

“What did I say”, he grabbed my wrists and pulled them away from my face. “I want you to see what I am doing”. I looked back up at him. This time his face was close to my own. I squeaked in surprise when he forcefully kissed me. Soon my lips were moving with his. I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. 

I dug my fingernails into his back. Malekith suddenly pulled out of me and grabbed me by the arm and through me onto his bed. Malekith wasted no time and held my legs wide apart as he reentered me. His lips met my throat as he grabbed my breast in his hand. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist giving into my lust. 

“By the gods!” I shrieked as I came beneath him. But he did not stop. It felt like an eternity before he finally spilt his seed inside of me. Malekith lifted my hips and grabbed a pillow, placing it under my hips. With his rod still inside of me, he held my legs up to help his seed take root. 

When he finally left me alone I lay there on his bed and wept for I knew that if the people of Asgard knew what I had done, even if it was to protect them, I would be branded a traitor. If I somehow managed to escape I could never go back to Asgard.


End file.
